How the hell did you ever pick me?
by Teacups-and-Fandoms
Summary: Sarah moves from her home in Northern Ireland to the busy city London, but now that she is alone in a new place, will someone be able to save her from the secret memories from her troubled past, and there might only be one person who can do that. Amazingphil/OC (this is my first fanfiction and i'm sorry that its really cliché&sucky but i'm still getting the hang of things)
1. Chapter 1

_-Ding ding- "the captain has put on the seatbelt sign, could all passengers please fasten their seatbelts and prepare for landing in London."_

I clutch the arm rests a little tighter, making my knuckles turn even whiter, and shut my eyes. Ok, so I wasn't all that comfortable being on a plane. The flight from Belfast to London is only about 45 minutes, give or take, but I didn't like it.

"Sarah, Would you just relax? We are nearly there, you'll be fine!" My friend Adam said with a chuckle, noticing my stiff posture and life or death grip on the arm rests.

He places a reassuring hand on top of mine. I could feel my muscles relax just a tad. That was one of the reasons Adam was here, to relax me and help me settle in, in London. He was also here for some work purposes. Adam is a youtuber, and quite a good one too! He said he needed to come over to London at some stage too film things, visit google, and whatever it is youtubers do! And no better time to go than helping your bestfriend move to a new city where she knew nothing and nobody. That's right, I am moving to London. I've flown the nest, away from my hometown, my family and my friends, so I can complete my final year of University in one of my dream cities; London.

I let my eyes open and turn to look at him. I give him a nervous smile, while slowly nodding, letting his words sink in. _"you'll be fine!" _I hope so. But as I look at his familiar smile, I slowly believe him. Me and Adam have been best friends since we were toddlers, are mothers are also best friends. We shared everything with each other, and for the past 22 years we have been inseparable. He is probably the only person who can even remotely help me relax in times like this, him and, well, myself(but I'm not very good at it). I love him, the best gay bestfriend there ever was!

"Excited?" He says playfully.

I have to admit, I am so freaking excited!(But that doesn't mean I'm not terrified of moving to a new city by myself, definitely not) I think of all the things in London that I will see and do and ignore the fact that Adam will only be with me for a week and quickly, my excitement boils over.

"Overly! I can't wait." I reply with an excited grin on my face.

I finally loosen my grip on the arm rests, distracted, excited and almost relaxed. But the relaxed feeling is lost quicker than it was gained, when my stomach ties itself into a knot of fear, as the plane starts to descend quickly to the ground picking up speed as it prepares to land. Once again, I am holding on for dear life to the arm rests. I hear a small giggle from Adam, but ignore him.

I am humming, very loudly, the tune to my all-time favourite song; Check yes Juliet by We the kings, as the plane lands with a few bumps.

"_We have successfully landed in London. From the captain and the cabin crew, we would like to thank everyone on board for flying with us and we hope that you all have a wonderful time in London!"_

As the plane comes to a final stop at the gate, I let out a breath that I didn't realise I had been holding in.

"Let the adventures of Saz begin!" Adam exclaims loudly, using my nickname excitedly and giving my hand a quick squeeze before sanding up. I guess I'm _home_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry the last chapter completely sucks and stuff but here we go; chapter 2! I just wanted to say that the song that gave me the idea for this story is; **_**Sleeping with Sirens – If I'm James Dean you're Aubrey Hepburn. **_**Y'know, encase you wanted something to listen to idek. **

"Yep. This is _definitely _the right place." Adam says while staring hard at the directions on my iphone.

He had taken over the phone after we spent 10 minutes completely lost because of my own lack of sense of direction. Everything from getting off the plane has been an exciting blur. Almost everywhere here is busy and crowded, but in front of this tall building of flats, it wasn't so bad.

Staring up at the tall building and my mind becomes flooded with thoughts. This was my new home, where my new neighbours live, who share the same view of this city, which, is completely new to me. _Will my new neighbours be nice? Will I like it here? Will it ever feel like home?_

"Hel-loooo?" Adam says, waving a hand in front of my face to pull me back into reality.

"hm? Oh, what?" I reply finally leaving my thoughts turning to look at Adam, confused.

"Are we going in to your new flat or not?" He chuckles.

I nod with a wide smile spreading across my face. The excitement starts to buzz around my body like a swarm of bees.

"Well, come on then!" He nudges my arm playfully, letting out a small giggle.

We practically run to the elevator (there is no way we would take the stairs, we are not fit enough for that much exercise). When we reach the correct floor, we hurriedly walk over to the front door. I reach into my pocket, searching for the key, I bring it out, hand slightly trembling with excitement and unlock the door. The place is perfect, not too big but not too small. It is a pre-furnished flat so everything is already here, but there are a few boxes of things I had sent over sitting in the hallway. I chew on my bottom lip and look around the place; it doesn't feel like home yet.

Adam and I spent the rest of the evening unpacking and getting the place in order. We decided to just order take-out food because neither of us were in the mood to even attempt to cook anything, not like we have the ingredients or the skills anyway.

"Okay, thanks!" Adam says as he hangs up the phone "The pizza will be here soon. Now, we've been here unpacking all day and we still haven't done the most important thing!"

"And what might that be?"

"Set up the internet connection!" He says, throwing his arms in the air. We both laugh.

"I can't believe we have nearly survived a whole day without the internet!" I reply, shaking my head in disbelief "The landlord said he already has a router here, in the living room I think, but we need to ring the number on the back to activate it."

"I'm on it!" Adam spins on his heels, phone in hand, and runs to the living room. _Oh Adam, what are you like?_ I chuckle inwardly.

I realise that I have already unpacked all of my boxes, and now, I am at loss of what to do with myself. The food won't be here for another while and the internet probably won't be working until tomorrow, which is a bummer. A cup of tea. That's what I need. A nice, hot, cup of tea to sit down and relax with after all the hard work. Problem is, I don't have any of the things needed to make a cup of tea apart from the utensils. I don't have anything else edible in the flat either. Deciding I better go get a few supplies, for breakfast at least. 9:28pm. Hm. I hope the little shop around the corner that we passed earlier is still open.

"Hey Adam, I'm just going to go get some milk and stuff, would that shop round the corner still be open?"

"uhhm…" Adam say checking his watch, while holding the phone away from his mouth, so the people on the other side don't get confused "yeah, probably."

"Okay, I won't be long."

He nods, returning to his phone conversation with the internet people.

I grab a thin jacket, my purse and key and leave the apartment.

A cool breeze swarms over me as I step outside, making me pull on my jacket. Even though it is mid-June, summer nights can be quite chilly anywhere in the UK. The sky is still pretty bright and the sun is beginning to set, turning the sky slowly into a beautiful orangey/pink colour. I dander round to the small shop on the corner of the next street.

I give myself an inner high five as I see the shop is still open. As I walk into the shop, a small bell signals my arrival as the door opens. Being a Sunday night most of the items need to be restocked on the shelve, but I suppose that will be done in the morning. I only get a few things (I will order the rest from tesco online tomorrow) bread, teabags, coffee, some country crisp cereal, and butter. All I need to get now is milk. I walk around to the milk section, mind wondering in a world of my own. Like usual. I reach out for the last carton of whole milk on the shelf. But instead of my hand meeting the cold plastic of the carton, it meets someone's cold hand.

I pull my hand back, snapping out of my normally constant daydream. I look up at the stranger who the hand belongs too. My eyes meet a pair of beautiful bright blue ones.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says, slightly blushing.

He is a tall guy about 6ft 1? maybe more, with pale skin contrasting of black hair which complements his blue eyes. He holds out carton of milk to me, still blushing with a small lopsided smile on his face.

"N-no it's fine." I say, which makes him look a bit shocked by my response. I can tell he is as socially awkward as me.

"You can take it." He says, raising his eyebrows, holding the milk out closer to me.

"Oh, um, no. You got it first, but thanks."

He starts to protest, but being the awkward turnip that I am, I turn away and lift one of the "1% fat" cartons of milk from the other shelf, and walk away. I should be drinking this one anyway.

At the cash register, the handsome stranger stood behind me in the queue. As I gathered the bags of groceries and turned to exit the shop, I nearly ran straight into him as he approached the check out.

"Sorry." I manage, biting my lower lip.

He just smiles, blushing again. I quickly walk out of the shop heading back to the apartment, again, also blushing.

_Wow._

Upon returning to the flat, I see that the food has already arrived and is sitting on the kitchen counter. Adam appears and helps me put the groceries away and set out dinner. We eat dinner, in the livingroom, spread out on the sofa's, talking about everything and anything (like usual). After watchong about 5 episodes of Doctor Who Re-runs, we decide to hit the hay with an early night at 1:45am (we are nocturnal).

As I lie in bed I realise that I am never going to see that handsome stranger from the little shop ever again and I was too awkward to even ask him his name, and now I'll never know it.

_Curse my awkwardness._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry sorry sorry sorry about all the typos in the last chapters and future ones, I will change them eventually but I'll probably procrastinate for a while… ANNNNDDD sorry sorry sorry for not updating in so long, blame it on school work ok? I wrote this one nice and long to make it up to you! anyway, here you go:**

"Saz! SAZ! It's fine, you're alright! Look!" Adam Shouts as he shakes me awake from another bad dream.

"Sto-.. Wha-, I.." I mumble trying to bring my mind back into reality and away from the hell it was just in.

A single tear rolls down my cheek as Adam pulls me into a strong embrace. I bury my face into his shoulder and wrap my arms around him. The warmth of his torso makes me realise how cold I am, even though I am sweating.

"They're back, huh?" Adam whispers, rubbing his hand slowly up and down my back in an attempt to comfort me.

I nod. They were gone, for a while at least. I had a few months of freedom from the returning memories that haunted my sleep.

"C'mon we'll get some breakfast." He says, pulling away from my arms. He stands up and holds out his hand for me to grab and I do without hesitation feeling quite distracted.

He leads me into the kitchen and sits me down at the small breakfast bar. He begins to rummage through the cupboards, without asking questions about what had happened. He knows better. He knows it would only make it worse and I wouldn't tell him anyway. I have never told him. I have never told anybody and that is how it's going to stay, it will help me forget; which I already had done, but apparently it wasn't for long.

Adam sets two slices of toast and a cup of coffee down in front of me and I immediately go for the coffee, bringing it up to my lips so the smell of it fills my nostrils. Adam leans on the breakfast bar across from me; with his hands in fists placed under his chin as he studies me. I can see it in his eyes that he wants to ask a hundred questions. I can see that he is curious but worried at the same time as his mind is deep in thought. I take a drink of the coffee and set it back down.

"I'm sorry for waking you… was I bad?" I ask quietly, not meeting his gaze as I take a small nibble at the corner of one of the toast slices.

"Not too bad, you've been worse and I was already awake anyway, that's how I heard you." He gives a sympathetic smile before dropping the subject "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Um… How about a bit of sightseeing? What time is it?" I take another long drink of coffee, relaxing as the hot liquid travels down my throat.

"11:27am oh how about we go see the London Eye! I have been in London 3 times and I never got a chance to go, I could get some great shots up there for a video!" Adam's eyes light up with the idea.

"Yeah ok, I'll just go get a shower and get ready then we'll head out." I said, getting up from the breakfast bar leaving the uneaten toast and the small amount of coffee left behind.

It took me just over an hour to get ready. I straightened my naturally curly hair, like I always did, using hairspray to it tamed. I'm not a big fan of make-up, so I didn't wear anything else apart from eye make-up. I stuck on a pair of skinny jeans and my Pikachu t-shirt. Adam told me it was going to be a warm day when I got out of the shower, so I didn't bother with a jacket.

"You ready?" I called to Adam who was still in his room as I walked to the front door.

"Yeah, coming!" He called back and a second later he was making his way out of his bedroom, camera in hand.

As soon as we stepped out of the building, we were blinded by sunlight. For once the weather forecast had been right.

By the time we got home my feet were already hurting long ago. And the sunlight had already begun to fade. We had survived the busy streets if London, where locals and tourists alike, swarm going from place to place. Adam had gotten some great shots from the London Eye and "vlogged" in the busy streets, insisting that I join in. I am a shy, insecure, awkward person I don't like getting photos taken of myself, never mind having a camera trained on me so it took a lot of convincing.

As we walked through the front door of the flat, I kicked of my shoes immediately threw myself onto the sofa, sprawled out on my stomach letting out a huge sigh of relief that I was finally away from all the crowds. I grabbed my macbook, turning over so it could rest on my stomach. I click onto the internet; it should be on by now…I hope because I am starting to have tumblr withdrawal symptoms. Adam slouched into the armchair to my right, staring avidly at the smallish screen of his camera.

_**ERROR: THERE IS CURRENTLY NO INTERNET CONNECTION, PLEASE CHECK YOUR ROUTER AND TRY AGAIN.**_

_Damn it._ "Adam, the internet still isn't on." I say, not looking away from the screen as I shut down the macbook with a disappointed look on my face.

"Really? Hm I'll go give 'em a ring, I was hoping to get some of this edited tonight." He motions to the camera in his hand. He stands up and leaves the room, bringing his phone out of his pocket as he walks away.

_Well now what am I going to do? _I switch on the tv and half-heartedly flick through the channels. _Crap. Crap. Boring. Crap. Do they still make this rubbish? _After almost giving up I settle on masterchef reruns.

The only thing you get from watching masterchef for over an hour is hunger, as I have just learnt. Some of the meals just look so delicious. I'm going to have to think about what we are getting for dinner toni-

"Well the internet people are having signal problems, or some shit." Adam interrupts my thoughts as he walks back into the room.

He was on the phone for a long time. I forgot he had left to ring the internet service people.

I sigh in annoyance. "For God's sake." He sits on the arm of the armchair which he previously occupied. "Well what are you going to do about editing the video?"

"Oh don't worry, I have it all sorted!" He says, a dismissive grin appearing across his face.

I roll my eyes "Adam, we can't go to a food place that has free wifi for you to edit if that is what you are thinking." It sounds something like Adam would do, but he shakes his head laughing inwardly.

"No, don't be silly saz."

"Well then what's your plan?" I move into a sitting position facing him.

"Oh- um, well.. My youtube friends Dan and Phil have just moved to London and I was just texting them and …um, they invited us to go round to there's for dinner and watch movies and stuff. They also said I can edit there too and because I haven't seen them in so long, I said yes." Adam rushed the last part out as best he could. He got up and quickly scurried to the kitchen.

"Nu-uh, Adam." I call after him, getting up to follow him. I was very bad at meeting new people, I was very bad at going to people's homes when I didn't know them and I was very bad at handling awkwardness of when your friend knows people and you don't want to talk because you feel unintentionally excluded and unwanted…or is that just me that feels like that?

"Oh c'mon saz! They only live round the corner and you need to start making new friends because I'm not going to be here for long."

There's something I didn't want to think about "I'll make plenty of friends when I start uni."

Adam stops pouring his glass of milk to look up at me with raised eyebrows basically saying 'yeah, right.'

"I will!" I say defensively "You go and I'll stay here. You don't need me there anyway, like you said, they are 'your' friends, so go round there and edit, eat, watch movies and... whatever it is that youtubers do together. I'll be fine here!" I put a smile on my face, now I won't need to leave the house and go through the awkwardness.

"Exactly, I will be editing the video and I will be needing your expertise! You always help, the video would be awful without your help!"

I roll my eyes "Adam, I'm not that good at edi-"

"Don't try and deny it! You know you are amazing with computers and editing!" Adam cuts me off before finishing of his drink.

Ok, so I am good at it but I'm still not sure about going to Dan and Phil's. My anxiety was already coming into play making my head flood with 'What ifs' that made me worry even more.

"They are just like me, yous will love eachother!" Adam could read me like a book; he knew that I was nervous when it comes to meeting new people.

I know, I know, I shouldn't care about what people thought of me or what not, but the truth is; I do. I fear that people will pretend to like me and they will get close enough so they can hurt me. I fear that people are constantly saying bad things about me behind my back and planning ways to humiliate me and well, yeah… you get the idea why I'm not particularly comfortable with meeting new people.

"Please? C'mon Saz, fresh start and all that?" He gives me his best puppy eyes; which are very hard to say no to and he knows that.

His eyes are pleading with me. Maybe I should go? No matter how much I hate it thinking about it Adam will leave soon. He will have to go home and I can't just be left here all alone. Yes, meeting new people isn't my strong point, so it's better if I made friends through a friend than trying to have awkward small talk with a complete stranger with nobody to help you.

I sigh and turn my back on him "Right, fine I'll go." I promptly walk out of the room not wanting to see his smug facial expression.

"OK! I'll let them know we will be there in half an hour!" Adam calls after me.

I didn't bother changing my outfit but I brought a jacket for the walk to Dan and Phil's. _What are they like? Will they like me? Will they hate me? What if I make a fool of myself? _ The walk to their apartment isn't long it really is around the corner. Adam and I link arms all the way up to the front door of the unfamiliar apartment.

"I know that you guys will be best friends in no time, don't worry." Adam gives my arm a small squeeze before knocking on the door.

I'm not going to be shy. I'm going to just relax and be myself. I'm going to make a good impression and make friends. I am not going to freak out.

"Adam!"

"Daniel!" Adam returns the greeting, going in for a bro hug.

Never mind. The guy who opened the door, Daniel, was very tall, tan, with brown hair and deep hazelnut eyes. He was just all over sexy, how am I supposed to not get shy around this guy? When they had separated from their hug they both turn to look at me, Daniel having a grin on his face making a cut dimple appear on his cheek.

"Dan, this is my best friend Sarah. Sarah this is Dan" Adam does the appropriate hand gesture as he introduces us to one another.

"Hey! So this is the infamous Sarah that we have heard so much about, it's nice to meet you."

I can already feel my cheeks begin to change colour. "Uhm, yeah. It's uh- nice to meet you too" I return a smile before looking at the floor. I was not prepared for this.

"C'mon in" Dan steps aside from the door, motioning us to come in. "I'm just finishing off dinner, Phil's in the living room down the hall."

I follow Adam down the hallway of the apartment. It was bigger than mine and it had a small flight of stairs that must lead up to the bedrooms. Dan walks into a room which I'm guessing is the kitchen and me and Adam make our way to the livingroom.

"Phillip Lester! Sitting on the sofa watching adventure time when you have guests that need to be greeted, tut-tut" Adam Jokes with a fake stern tone as we enter the room to 'Phillip' who sits with his back to us on the couch.

Phil laughs turning his head when he notices our arrival, getting up with a grin on his face. "Adam! How are you?!"

After Adam pulls away from his second manly hug of the evening, again they both turn to me. But this time my eyes me a familiar pair of beautiful deep blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Phil, this is Sarah-"

"Oh hey, it's the milk girl!" Phil says, flashing me a smile when he recognises who I am.

This is just my luck. _Why did it have to be him? _I will admit that a small part of me is screaming for joy because frankly, I never thought I would see the handsome stranger again never mind be inside his house. But this doesn't help with the shyness that I am trying to defeat. I bite down on my lip after a bad excuse for a "hey" slips out of my mouth. Once again I find that I have a great interest in the floor.

Adam glances back and forward between us, clearly confused by Phil's outburst "Do you guys know each other?" he questions, settling his gaze on me asking for an explanation.

I glance up at Phil before quickly averting my gaze to Adam "Yeah, well uh-" I struggle to find words but Phil jumps in

"We both grabbed for the last carton of milk at the shop last night" he chuckles a little at the memory.

_Well done Saz! You clearly know how to use words. _

"Oh? Well what a coincidence this is huh?" Adam concludes, a cheeky grin slowly creeping onto his face.

"Well it's great to properly meet you Sarah, I'm Phil"

"Same to you Phil" I manage without chocking.

"Dinner's ready bitches!" Dan shouts from the kitchen, making the three of us laugh in unison.

We follow Phil into the kitchen and take a seat at the small dining table that is decorated with circular placemats with animals on them. _Very cute_.

Dan has made stir fry that looks and smells great and his smug grin shows how proud he of his creation as he dishes it out to us, the three guys start a conversation about recent youtube hits and what has been happening in their lives since they last seen each other and I take the opportunity to zone out. I take small bites of the mixed vegetables on my plate and its wonderful flavour is too hard to resist.

_Stir fries are healthy right? They don't have loads of calories… _

I'm pulled out of my daydream Dan turns his attention to me "So Sarah, what made you decide to move to London?"

"Well uh..." I gather the courage to look at him "I'm studying my final year of university here and I suppose it's been my dream to move here since I was about 13."

"Oh? What are you studying at Uni?"

"Film editing & production and Computer engineering"

"That sounds like a lot of work! That's a weird pair though, Films and Engineering? Why both?"

"It can have a lot of coursework, but I can handle it" I shrug "I am the sort of person that worries about how their life will turn out so, I got scared that my dream of working as an editor on movies might not work out because it's a hard industry to do well in and I was always good with technology and I also enjoy it. It's kinda like a safety net."

"Who do you think edits my videos?" Adam chuckles "She doesn't like to admit it but she is a technology whiz! She has fixed my macbook for me god knows how many times along with lots of other stuff."

"Adam, no I'm not-" I start, but I am cut off by Phil who joins in to the conversation.

"Really? Wow are like a genius or something then?" He gives me a crooked smile from opposite me and I find myself staring into the pool of bright blue that is his eyes before snapping back into reality.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a _genius_" I can feel my cheeks burn and I know that they are turning pink.

"Phil has actually been having some trouble with his macbook at the moment, haven't you?" Dan turns to Phil.

Phil nods "Yeah, mind taking a look at it later?"

"Sure, I'll uh- I'll see what I can do." I smile, before looking back down at my food, biting my lip.

Silence falls across the room and the only noise is our cutlery meeting the ceramic of the plates.

_Is this as awkward for me as it is for them?_

I was expecting Adam to break the silence because he is usually the one to do it, but then I feel his knee nudge against mine. He is telling me to break it. I know he is, he knew I was waiting for someone else to do it. Like I said, we can basically read each other's minds.

I take a breath, inhaling confidence while thinking of what to say.

"So, um.. How long have you two been together?" I finally ask, looking back and forth between the two boys sitting across the table from me.

They both look up at me in horror, Dan holding his fork suspended before his gaping mouth before slowly setting it down.

Dan and Phil look at each other supressing grins and Adam is covering his mouth with his hand, failing at trying to hold his laughter. Oh God.

"…and you guys are just friends aren't you? Shit…Well done Saz" They burst into a roar of laughter.

"We're straight as rulers, you turnip!" Dan manages while in fits of laughter.

I bury my face into my hands leaning my elbows on the table. My cheeks are crimson and I can't help but laugh at how wrong my presumption was.

"She doesn't even watch your videos" Adam, still erupting in laughter, chokes out "and- and she ships Phan!"

I look up at Phil confused by what Adam meant. _People ship them together? _Phil is still giggling and his tongue is poking out the corner of his mouth between his teeth. That is freaking adorable.

"I am so sorry-"

"What is it that makes so many people think we are madly in love with each other?" Phil shakes his head, smiling widely.

"I don't even know how I jumped to the conclusion! You two just look like you are in a really cute relationship. I also thought, because Adam has loads of gay friends and you guys live together and- I'm sorry for making this more awkward than it already was"

"oh no, don't worry. You'd be surprised how many people have jumped to that conclusion" Phil reassures me.

"Phil getting with someone like me? In his dreams!" Dan scoffs sarcastically, flicking an imaginary piece of hair over his shoulder, making everybody laugh again.

Adam wipes a tear from his eye as we all settle down again "well, the food was delicious, well done Dan."

"Well," Phil began to get up from his seat "I'm going to get this cleaned up."

"Okay, we will go start editing yeah?" Dan turns to Adam.

Upon returning to the living room, Dan and Adam went straight over the large mac that is sitting on a table in the corner of the room. I look at the large room and it feels very homey and lived in, _unlike my new place,_ It doesn't really seem to have a colour scheme but it all comes together nicely. They have a large, brown, 'L' shaped sofa against the large wall that also holds the door; a matching armchair at the other side of the room and two red bean bags sit in front of the flat screen TV and a small coffee table behind them.

My eyes catch onto the large shelving unit that is completely filled with DVDs and games; I walk over to get a closer look at their collection. You can find out a lot about what type of person somebody is by what movies and games they are interested in. The more DVD titles I read from their shelves the more I like these guys. They have the whole buffy collection, Dexter, Scott pilgrim, all three lord of the rings movies and basically every DVD I own and more!

Don't even get me started on their game collection. They own all my favourites from every console all the way down to playstation1. Adam was right they are a lot like him which means; they are a lot like me.

I immediately reach out for street fighter as soon as my eyes latch into it. I spent hours of my younger years playing this game, taking the time to learn all the combinations and special moves for each character.

"I see you have found our prized possessions" Phil's voice came unexpectedly from over my shoulder making me jump. I nod, letting air quickly escape my lungs. He is standing beside me, looking at me with another one of his adorable grins on his lips. "Fancy a fight?"

"Bring it on." I say passing him the game.

He walks over to the TV and sets up the console and game. I sit down on one of the beanbags, crossing my legs, getting into a comfortable position in front of the screen. Phil spins round, handing me a controller before joining me on the other bean bag to my right.

"Oh Phil, what have you got yourself into…" Adam mutters over at the computer.

"What?" Phil turn around, not hearing what Adam had said.

"One fight then I need Saz for editing help please. Ok?"

"Ok."

I grin as the game starts, nostalgia hitting me. All the button combinations appear fresh in my memory, my brain and fingers know what they are doing. In no time at all the fight is already over and I have KO'd Phil's character. He looks at me with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You game a lot don't you?"

"Hm" I shrug, smiling down at the controller.

"I was not expecting you to be an expert at street fighter. She'd even better than you Dan!"

"No Phil, you're just shit." Dan smirks, abandoning Adam at the computer, flopping onto the sofa to our left.

"She would _cream_ you." Phil states confidently.

I turn to Dan with innocent eyes but a challenging smirk on my lips.

"Bitch please." He scoffs, getting off the sofa to take Phil's place on the beanbag as he hands him the controller.

I can tell Dan's ego and pride is as stake here and it made me even more competitive. Phil walked round to sit on the ground between me and the sofa, wanting to have a good look at the screen and show whose side he is on… I think.

"Saz after you destroy Dan you're helping me because I am just making a mess of this already." Adam spins round the office chair to face the direction of the TV. He must have wanted to see me stomp on Dan's ego because Adam knows how good I am at video games.

"It's great to see the faith my friends have in me!" Dan chuckles while picking his character.

Dan put up more of a fight than Phil and has a lot more skill; but it still didn't take me long to beat him. I know that Dan hated losing, especially to a quiet girl like me. He showed all his frustration and competitiveness through all the "Fuck! Shit! No I pressed 'x' you bastard!" He muttered during the game.

It was very hard to concentrate and not laugh, Phil and Adam laughing wasn't helping either.

"You're quite good at this game." I couldn't help myself turning around to face him with a smug grin.

He sighed "You are skilled and I like a good girl gamer but don't get used to beating me at video games" He smiled tightly, making his dimple appear.

I chuckle at his comment patting him on the back before getting up to go help Adam.

I may be good at editing but it still takes quite a long time to edit a Youtube video, even a short one like this that basically just need put together. I had been editing for nearly two hours with the assistance of Adam and Phil. Phil has been editing for a few years more than I have so we were each able to show each other new things and tricks.

The longer I was here the easier it was to be myself. Dan and Phil are very nice funny guys, I just hope I am making a good impression and they don't think I'm a weirdo or annoying or something. _Thy probably don't like me…_

"I think that's us done." Phil clicks the save button to store all our hard work safely. I had tried to delete the footage with me in in it but Adam and Phil weren't allowing it, meaning, two against one. "While this is uploading, how about we watch a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan." Adam stretches, feeling the affect in his muscles that he has been sitting in the same position for hours.

"What are we gonna watch?" Dan says, mesmerized by Skyrim just like he has been for the past 2 hours.

"Why don't we let Sarah pick? Seeing as she's our new friend" Phil flashes me a smile.

My heart skips a beat. _He considers me a friend already?_ _Or is he just being civil? Phil wouldn't have said 'friend' if he didn't mean it… would he? _I really need to stop overthinking things. A new surge of confidence washes over me. I must be making a good impression and thank god because I want these guys as my friends.

I walk over to the shelves to attempt to pick between all the great titles.

"There is too much to choose from…"I chew on my lip.

"Well there's no rush because I need to find and kill this fucking dragon first." Dan's eyes are furrowed in concentration as he directs his character around the mountain top.

"Well you aren't going to find it because you are going the wrong way Dan" I don't even look away from the DVDs but I can't help letting a little smirk crawl into my lips, feeling Dan's eyes stare at me.

"Wait, sorry what?"

I walk over to where his bean bag is situated "You need to go up and left not down and right. Oh and the dragon is going to appear in the sky and you will need to take cover because it doesn't hold up on the fire until it lands" I point in the correct directions towards the screen.

I look down at Dan, meeting his gaze.

"You play skyrim?"

"Yepp…"

"Wow, you just keep getting better and better." He winks before returning to his game, following my advice.

I don't think he realised that he winked but my stomach certainly did as it did a back flip and my cheeks burn. This is happening to frequently around these guys and I hope it doesn't as much with time.

Returning back to the decision of what movie, I really can't pick. _Action? Horror? Comedy?_

"Ok, I give up." I throw my arms out in frustration. "How am I supposed to pick between kill Bill and My neighbour Totoro?" I frown and bite onto my lip, this Is like Sophie's choice! Well… sort of.

Adams plonks onto the sofa behind me giggling at my distress.

"Try to decide and I will go get some popcorn made" Phil leaves the room, not making the decision any easier.

My teeth don't let go of my lip as I sigh.

"Wow, calm down Bella swan!" Dan appears at my side in the blink of an eye making me jump. People need to stop sneaking up behind me while I look at these dvds or I'll end up having a heart attack.

"Bella Swan? What do you mean?"

Dan mimics my facial expression; biting on his lip and bringing the back of his hand up to his forehead.

"Oh Edward, why have you given me such a hard choice?!" he puts on his best girl voice.

"Oh shut up, I am not like that!" I slap him playfully on the arm, _wow that was confident…_ "The lip biting is a habit I don't realise I am doing half the time, ok."

He laughs making me laugh. He has a very contagious laugh and I think it could make anybody laugh along with him.

"Ok ok, how about rock paper scissors to decide on which film? I'll be for Kill Bill and you for Totoro." He brings up his fist to rest on his right palm.

"Ok. Rock. Paper. Scissors." We say in time with our fists and each other. My rock beats his scissors.

"My neighbour Totoro it is then!" He leans over me to slide the DVD from the shelf.

Phil returns just as Dan has set up the DVD. Dan immediately ambushes the popcorn, grabbing a huge handful.

"Hey! Da-an, the movie hasn't even started yet!"

Adam, who is lounging lazily watching Dan and Phil fight like children over the popcorn, pats the space beside him on the sofa signalling me to join him. As I try to get past Dan and Phil I notice just how tall they are. All three of the guys here are a head higher than me, a bit more beside Dan, making me feel like a dwarf. I'm not even small for an average girl!

I curl up on the sofa on Adam's left, Dan on his other side with his long legs nearly the full length on the jutting out part of the sofa. Phil switches of the light then hurries to sit down beside me. My muscles tense as his upper arm is against mine. I can smell his cologne and him just being this close to me is probably making me blush.

He nudges me with the popcorn bowl, offering me to take some. I lift a couple of pieces and notice the huge Totoro plushie that Phil is holding under his left arm. I point to it, mouth open wide. It was so cute and fluffy! I have never seen one that big before. _That's what she said… wait what._ Phil's eyes follow to what my finger is pointing at and a grin immediately appears in his face, closing his eyes and scrunching up his mouth to the side. _Can this guy get any cuter? _

He passes the bowl of popcorn to Adam, Dan immediately tucking in. He brings the Totoro between us, letting me cuddle up to it.

Before I know it the movie is over and the credits are rolling.

"That movie will never get old." Phil shakes his head while Dan gets up to turn on the lights.

"It's getting late so we better get going." Adam moans out while he stretches sleepily.

I get up of the sofa suddenly feeling the absence of heat that was radiating from Adam and Phil. I extend my arms out to help Adam up, noticing a framed poster that is hanging on the wall above the sofa.

"Oh wow, is that all the Must album cover art? Most of them, anyway." I say admiring all the beauty.

"You like muse?" Phil stands up to join the rest of us.

"Yeah! Matt Bellamy has the voice of an angel. Adam took me to see them live a few years ago for my birthday" I smile over at Adam thinking of the rare happy memory from my teenage years.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah Dan?"

"Marry me?"

Everyone laughs at Dan's random proposal. I have never liked two people so fast in all my life than I with these two, except with Adam of course.

Adam hands me my Jacket that I discarded while editing, clumsily pulling it on as we make our way to the front door.

"thanks so much for having us round guys!" I say stepping out the door.

"T'was our pleasure, it was great to finally meet you Sarah." Dan leans against the door frame nonchalantly.

"You guys should call me Saz." I smile at the pair.

Adam turns to me with wide eyes because I only let a select few people call me by my childhood nickname he himself gave me but this is me trying to make friends and I'm pretty comfortable with Dan and Phil calling me Saz already. _I'm not sure why though. _I give him a subtle nudge with my elbow ignoring his stare.

"Ok, _Saz._ Sure let us know what you guys are doing tomorrow because we'll probably be doing nothing and we could do something together, yeah?" Phil suggests.

"I'll text you guys in the morning and we'll arrange something. I'll see you tomorrow!" Adam waves as we walk towards the lift.

I don't even remember he walk home. When the cold air hit me, it made me realise how tired I was and as soon as we arrived home I climbed into some pyjamas and crawled into bed; fading into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days flew by. We spent most of our time with Dan and Phil, who are great company. They both made a video for their channels with Adam (They wanted me to join in, but there was no way in hell) Guess who edited them both? _Correct._ I think it's now my job but at least Phil is there to help.

Sadly, Adam is leaving tomorrow night and I really don't want him to go. I can't even spend the last day he has here with him because he is at a YouTube workshop till dinner time so I'm alone in the apartment.

Deciding not to lie in bed all day to mope, Mario kart seems like the perfect distraction to pass the time and stop me from sulking. So it's the first thing I do straight after a small bowl of country crisp cereal, that didn't quite fill me.

During the third race, while myself and Yoshi are kicking ass, my phone buzzes from under me.

**Phil: "Hey Shaz! Dan is at the same Youtube thing as Adam and I'm alone and bored. Wanna go to starbucks? ^_^ x"**

"_**Yes pls! Playing Mario kart by myself doesn't seem as appealing as some coffee! :D x" **_I don't take my time to reply, encase he realises I'm a loser and changes his mind.

**Phil: "Yay! I'll meet you at your place in 10 mins x"**

I suddenly realise that I am still in my Dr Who pyjamas and my eyes are circled black from the lack of sleep; due to fighting nightmares. _Crap. _I turn off the wii and scramble to my bedroom nearly tripping over my own clumsy feet on the way.

After jumping into a pair of skinny jeans and pulling on an old batman tee I start on my thing that is apparently a face. After concealing the darkness around my eyes I begin on my hair. Glancing at my pacman clock I notice that 5 minutes isn't long enough for me to straighten my hair. _Shit. _

It's not that I am trying to impress Phil or whatever but I hate my natural curls. They make me look even worse than I do when my hair is straight and I always feel least confident if my hair isn't straight with my fringe not sitting correctly. I use my straighteners to flatten the curls of my fringe and sweep it across my forehead; also straightening my bangs into place. I use my trusty purple hairbrush, dragging it through my hair, attacking the curls without hurting myself.

My hair isn't nice, bouncy, little ringlets like Adam, Phil and Dan's youtube friend Carrie; neither is it pretty beach wavy. A few large ringlets here and there and then the rest is trying its hardest to become ringlets, giving it a lot of volume.

A patterned four knocks on the wooden door echoes through the flat loud and clear. I tear myself away from fixing my "rats tails", the nickname my curls were given while I was in highschool, and jump up to my feet. My stomach spins. This will be my first time alone with Phil without the safety net known as Adam.

_What if it gets awkward? What if I do something stupid? What if this a plan to humiliate me? _I think I would be less nervous if it was Dan behind the front door. Not that I like Dan more than Phil! It's just, Dan is more outgoing than Phil, so I have had more conversations with him about the many things we have in common. Whereas Phil seems to go just as quiet as I do sometimes, so I'm not sure he likes me too much. Certainly not as much as Dan does anyway. _But he must like me a little bit or he wouldn't have invited me out for coffee… would he? Unless I'm right and this is all a joke to- _I really need to stop over thinking everything.

Taking a final glance in the long mirror place against the wall in the hallway, all I can see is imperfection. I sigh, turning away before I am left with no confidence.

"Hey Phil!" I swing open the door.

"Hey Saz! You re-" he stops abruptly and his piercing blue eyes stare into mine before they moving upwards. "wow.." He mumbles barely audibly.

"huh?" I asked puzzled, feeling my heart stop in panic. "oh, right, the hair. Yeah.. sorry it's awful, this is my natural mane." I frown, fumbling with the battered converse that I am slipping onto my feet.

"OH; no-no! Not like that- I didn't mean it that way- It's nice!- I just, uh- n-not that it's not nice straight! It's nice both ways- I.. ummm," He falls all over his words, cheeks glow crimson against the rest of his pale face. He takes a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself. "I like it natural, it's nice."

He rubs the back of his neck with his hand and stares at the floor. He's wearing black skinny jeans, like usual, and a t-shirt that says 'OMFG' with a bunch of cat photos in a square shape.

I laugh nervously at his ramblings, my cheeks the same colour as his. I grab my phone, wallet an keys.

"Anyway… Let's go!" He smiles, his eyes looking back at mine as he gestures me to walk out in front of him.

We make our way out of the building towards the Starbucks 10 minutes away.

**A/N- Just a little filler chapter that I couldn't wait to upload! Next chapter will be full of Phil dw! Reviews would make me happy ^_^ thanks for reading!**


End file.
